dothackfandomcom-20200223-history
Shino
Shino (志乃) is a female Harvest Cleric with the same character model as Atoli. She was the co-leader of the Twilight Brigade guild, which she ran along with Ovan. Online thumb|100px|Shino's black costume Appearance Shino is a somewhat scantily dressed pink haired Harvest Cleric. She wears a white corset, white stockings, and a white hat. She also wears a short grey cape on her back. Though usually weaponless, she pulls out a staff when danger approaches. A teardropped shaped tattoo is located below her left eye. Later in Roots, she changed her appearance into a more darker look, with black hair and mostly black clothes, in order to demostrate her resolve for waiting for Ovan. Personality Though polite and friendly, Shino remains distant to most people. She keeps her feelings inside, only expressing her true emotions to her close friend Ovan, who she constantly worries about, and, eventually, to Haseo. She might seem composed to the casual observer, but inside her mind is a very depressed young woman. Despite the best efforts of the other members of the Twilight Brigade, Shino remains a mystery to everyone but Ovan. Offline thumb|left|Shino Nanao in G.U.+ thumb|A depiction of Shino Nanao from the CC2 website Basic Info In the real world Shino is a young woman named Shino Nanao. She appears to be a college student. She lives alone in a small apartment and suffers from some sort of health problem. She has met Ovan in the real world. Not much else is known about her. History .hack//Roots As one of the leaders of the Twilight Brigade Shino was ordered by Ovan to find the newbie Adept Rogue Haseo and encourage him to join the Guild. Though unsuccessful in her efforts, Haseo eventually joined the Brigade after some prodding by Ovan. Haseo proved a great help to the Guild, by locating Virus Cores and finding how to access a secret dungeon inside one of the Lost Grounds. However, when the Brigade explored the dungeon they found themselves attacked by agents from the rival Guild TaN. Ovan entered the dungeon alone during the fight, and mysteriously vanished. In response Shino used some information that Ovan had gathered to expose TaN's illegal activities, and managed to get the Guild disbanded. Ovan however, did not reappear. With her close friend missing, and the Guild missing one of its key members the Brigade began to slowly fall apart. Soon Haseo and Shino were the only members left. Shino decided to break the Guild, and wait for Ovan to return. Haseo promised that he'd wait along with her. As a sign of her resolve Shino adopted a new look, replacing her white clothing with black. Eventually Shino receieved a message, apparently from Ovan. She rushed to meet him at the Hulle Granz Cathedral but found tragedy waiting for her instead. Haseo arrived soon after, right as she was falling to the ground, dying. Despite his efforts to save her, Shino was killed and fell into a coma in the real world, becoming a Lost One. Tri-Edge(Azure Kite) was at the scene, making him the most likely suspect. Haseo vows to find and kill Tri-Edge in revenge. Episode 25 (Truth) reveals that Ovan was the one who killed Shino, though it is not known whether it was intentional or accidental. A short flashback shows Ovan appearing in the cathedral as Shino walks in. She runs to him, but somehow the device on his arm opens, and what was inside killed her almost instantly, revealing that Tri-Edge was not the one who sent Shino into her coma. thumb|Shino in GU+ .hack//GU+ Atoli, with her strong resembelance to Shino, often causes Haseo to have flashbacks to his time in the Brigade. Many of these flashbacks involving Shino. Later Yata reveals that he's been keeping her unconscious PC body in The Serpent of Knowledge, a revelation that greatly angers Haseo. .hack//G.U. Games Haseo swore vengeance against Tri-Edge after she was killed by him, an event which left her in a coma in the real world. At various points in the game, Shino is featured in flashbacks from Roots. Volume 3 pictures show Shino, along with Tabby and Sakisaka, as part of the main cast. Trivia *Shino's Japanese voice actor, Kaori Nazuka, also does the voices of Subaru and Terajima Ryoko. *Shino was first introduced to Ovan by Phyllo. The field where they first met is a place Shino often returns to when she needs to think. *Shino is the first .hack Conglomerate character to be portrayed by a real person. category: GU Games Characters category: Roots Characters category: Harvest Clerics category: Coma Victims